


Under the mistletoe

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/M, its christmas - Freeform, peddiesweek, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: When Eddie and Patricia find themselves the only two residents staying for the Christmas holidays, they need to learn to live with one another for the time being.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently this week is paddies week so here's the start of a fic I begun last month. I was planning to post on December 1st but its felt right today.

All the girls were sat in their rooms, packing the last-minute items into their bags for the winter holiday, bar Patricia who was lay lazily on her bed throwing an apple up into the air. It was a Saturday morning, and everyone was feeling rather exhausted, and some mildly hungover, after the end of term party the night before. Jerome and Alfie had, as per tradition, managed to sneak a bottle of vodka past Victor and the students had celebrated in a very true student fashion, with the amazing Alfredo being the only one to throw up.

Joy was still looking rather pale in the face as she threw her phone charger and other belongings into her bag.

“The thought of this train journey is sending my head.” Patricia and Mara could only laugh at her at that moment.

“I feel fresh as a daisy I must say.” Mara chimed in causing Patricia to snort.

“Yeah, you only had 3 glasses, of course you would.” As soon as Patricia spoke, the sound of Trudy yelling from downstairs for Mara cut through.

“And that is why, I knew my parents would arrive extra early. And they’d flip if I got in the car hungover. ‘Your body is a temple’ and all that crap.”

“They do know you aren’t the sporty daughter, right?” Joy laughed remembering meeting Maras fitness fanatic parents.

“You’d think they knew by now.” She slung her rucksack over her back and picked up her suitcase from the floor. “Anyway, I’ll see you guys in two weeks okay, have an amazing Christmas ladies!” And like a rocket, she was bolting out the door and running down the stairs.

Patricia lay back down on her bed and resumed her original game of how high she could throw her apple and still catch in lay down. After finding out the answer was pretty high but not quite the ceiling high, she heard the zip of Joys suitcase and looked towards her.

“Ready to head downstairs?” Joy asked as she watched Patricia stand up and let her friend escort her to the living room where Nina, Amber, Jerome and Alfie were all sat.

“Where’s Fabian? He’s normally the first one ready to go?” Patricia asked as she dropped herself down onto the couch and finally took a bite from the apple she’d been paying with for the past hour.

“Oh yeah, he’s been packed for like a week. His mums just rang him. Last I heard she was asking his do I have any specific dietary requirements. She’s listed off everything, vegan, vegetarian, coeliac, lactose intolerance, nut allergies.” Nina said laughing as she listed off the many things she had heard during his phone call.

“That’s actually so sweet of her!” Amber gushed out but Nina only rolled her eyes.

“She’s only asking because she’s trying to find some way in which I’ve inconvenienced her. She still sees me as the evil ex-girlfriend coming for tea.”

“Yeah, is it not going to be weird spending all of the Christmas holidays with your ex?” Jerome asked, always looking for an excuse to stir trouble.

“I mean, he’s still my best friend, plus we made these plans so long ago and buying tickets back to America would be way too expensive now. I mean, if the phone call goes bad, I could just stay here with Patricia over Christmas I guess?”

Patricia instantly shook her head at the suggestion.

“No way Nina, you’ve been excited about the trip to Cumbria for months. Anyway, you and Fabian have been on weird terms for ages. It’s a good opportunity for you two to get back to being proper friends again.” Patricia noticed in the side of her eye Joy’s helpless expression on her face and a small pang of guilt rose in her chest. On one hand, she did feel bad for not helping Joy cause a greater rift between the two. But, on the other hand, Sibuna needed to be kicked into gear and fresh once they all returned, which wasn’t going to happen if Nina and Fabian weren’t working as a team.

Suddenly Alfie spoke up from where he was sat and looking cautiously at Patricia.

“I mean, are you sure you’ll be alright staying here over Christmas? I can’t imagine spending the day with victor dropping pins all over the place being all that fun. You know, my parents probably wouldn’t mind if you came to ours. We’re already housing a Jerome, one more can’t hurt surely.” A smile crept onto Patricia’s face at Alfie’s concern. He really had been one of her closest friends.

“It’s alright, I should be able to cope with a few loose pins. Anyway, something tells me your parents like Jerome a lot more than they do me.”

“Hey, my parents like Jerome more than they like me! They still have to put up with me.” The whole room began laughing at the memory of Alfie’s parents visit the year prior. The made-up role of ‘head of house’ all to try and impress them.

“Don’t worry Alfie, I’m sure I’ll live. Anyway, I did Christmas here in year 7 remember. Victor seemed to take a day off back then. Also, Trudy cooks the most amazing roast, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” On that note, a sound of a car honk was heard from outside and the students all looked to the taxi out of the window. “Oi, Fabian get a move on taxi’s here!” Patricia screamed as the boy ran out of his room on the phone desperately trying to shut his mother up.

As everyone began picking up their suitcases, they all hugged their goodbyes to Patricia, and began loading their cases into the taxi. Joy lingered the last and looked her friend in the eyes.

“I’ll miss you Trix.” She said as she buried her head in her friends shoulder.

“First Christmas since all the cup stuff happened, eh? How’re you feeling about it?” Patricia asked knowing her best friend all too well.

“Well, if you see a black taxi rocking up here on Christmas eve, you’ll know exactly who chickened out eh?” Although it was a joke, Patricia was aware just how stressful the idea of going home was for Joy.

“Don’t sweat it alright. You survived summer holiday with them, you only came to my house for a week. You managed 5 weeks with them, I’m sure you can survive 2 with one special day thrown in there alright? Maybe, this holiday will be exactly what you need as well.”

Joy tightened her squeeze on Patricia and as they split, Patricia picked up her friends’ case and helped lift it into the taxi before waving her friends off.

“Text me when you get to lime street okay?” She yelled as the taxi slowly began to crunch the gravel beneath it.

As soon as it was out of sight, she made her way back into the house. Once inside, she collapsed onto the sofa and picked up the history book that was on the table. She slowly began to flick through the pages, before she felt the presence of someone hovering in the doorway. Looking up, she was surprised to see her least favorite American. She rolled her eyes and sighed out as she saw him walk towards the couch she was sat on and flop down beside her.

“What are you still doing here? Haven’t you got a plane to catch or something?” He snorted at her response.

“Oh, I’m in no rush. I have a good three months before the flight.”

“Three months!” She blurted out as her eyes widened. “Why?”

He only laughed at the reaction she gave him before reaching forward and grabbing the book in her hands to inspect the cover on it.

“Oh, you know. My mum and dad decided it might be nice to spend at least one Christmas with my dad since that hasn’t happened in a good, what 15 years?”

Yet again, another pang of guilt shot up in Patricia’s gut after hearing this. The two had barely spoke since she had discovered the truth of Eddie and Sweeties relationship, and she had barely known anything about their estrangement. After a moment however, the sensation had passed and she returned to her former state.

“Well, couldn’t you have kept that tradition up a bit longer, eh? Save the rest of us having to endure your presence any longer?”

A rush of frustration spread through Eddie, knowing she still hadn’t forgiven him for not telling her the truth sooner, but he wouldn’t show her that and he was quick to build his defenses up.

“Yeah, well, haven’t you got somewhere else to be? When’re your planning to leave me in peace and go home yourself?”

“Summer.” Was all she responded and both of them fell into silence.

“Well then, I guess we had better get used to spending some time together. Just the two of us then.”

“Pig’s will fly sooner than that happening. I’d rather sit in Victors office all day.” And with that, she lifted herself from where she had sat on the couch and yanked her book out of his hands. Once reclaiming her book, she headed straight to the stairs and made her way back to her own room.

Eddie watched as she disappeared, and wondered to himself how long it would take for her to maybe stop hating him. He knew somehow, he had to use these two weeks, use this time to win her over.


End file.
